Flowers in the Rain
by flynte
Summary: Puck and Quinn share an undeniable chemistry. They know they want to be together...but their love is as feeble as flowers in the rain...beautiful, but easily damaged. Can Puck do something to change the current circumstances? :


A short introduction to Puck/Quinn's budding re-romance! There will be more action next time! Guaranteed.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any character.

"Puck! You told her, didn't you?"

"No," Puck said, his frown exaggerated. "I would never do that to you, babe."

"You don't have to say it. I can tell just from the look in your eyes. No guy has ever been such a douche to me before. I hope you're proud."

She turned away furiously.

"Quinn! Come on!"

But Quinn didn't stop. She couldn't bear to let Puck see the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks. He didn't even run after her! What kind of ridiculous, immature, _father_ was this? How could he _tell_ Shelby?

No one looked at her. A couple kissed passionately but classlessly against an open locker. Big, almost obese guys masochisicly ogled girls as they passed by. They barely spared her a glance. As she passed a hallway she could hear Sue spitting admittedly hilarious insults to a little freshman. Sometimes it seemed as if the only one she could rely on to be steadfastedly the same person over the years was Sue. Quinn felt a certain affection for the cold hearted witch.

Finally, she reached her destination. Quinn pushed open the door to the girls bathroom, plonked herself down on one of the toilet seats, and flipped open her phone browser. The day stretched ahead.

Puck, to his credit, felt pretty bad after exposing Quinn's plan. After all, she was the mother of his baby. Beth was really cute. She would probably grow up to be the kickass woman her mother was. But Shelby was freaking hot. Shelby was mature. She knew how to treat a man. She wouldn't go crazy like Quinn. She'd probably die before him though. That must be tough. But by then, they'd probably have already led a full, happy life. Would he care that much about her death then? He thought about spending his life with Quinn. Holding Beth's right hand while Quinn held her other one, going to a fun fair together, perhaps. Or going on a long road trip together, driving into the sunset, with Quinn by his side while Beth slept in the back. Somehow, the more he thought about it, doing those things with Shelby didn't seem right...

"Mr. Puckerman! I asked you, what happened at Ypres in the spring of 1914?"

"Uh...some French people died?"

"I expect you to LISTEN during class. LISTEN, or you'll always be the failure you are now."

_Like you're any better, dumbass_, Puck thought.

Quinn floated through school again the next day. Even at Glee club, she stuck the back, waving her hands and moving her mouth half heartedly whenever required. No one said anything. No one noticed anything wrong, anyway. They were a bunch of soulless wraiths who only cared about themselves. Even worse, as she was walking out of rehearsal, she saw Puck give Shelby a suggestive smirk. Gritting her teeth, she stalked straight towards the bathroom. Stupid hormonal high school boys.

On the other hand...if Shelby reciprocated the feelings...she would be committing a crime! Teachers were definitely not allowed to date students. Shelby would be kicked out, and put in jail where she belonged. Puck...who cared what happened to Puck? But she would be the next closest to Beth, meaning that Child Services would let her have custody. Quinn only needed to tell Principal Figgins, and all these magical things would happen. Quinn was so in awe of her brilliant plan that her cigarette actually fell out of her mouth.

But how to tell Figgins without involving herself too much in this scheme?

She had the whole afternoon to figure it out.

Right after giving Shelby his sexiest smile, Puck saw Quinn rush out of the room. She deliberately hid her face. His heart twisted painfully. Quinn was so so different one year ago. He looked back at Shelby. She was obviously not turned on. And she always showed no emotion. It was like she was hiding something from him! Quinn's perfume still lingered in his nose...familiar and sweet, bringing back only fond memories. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Things were gonna change around here.

"Hey!" Finn whacked the back of his head. "Stop dreaming about girls you can't get, lover boy."

Puck grinned. _Oh if only he knew. _


End file.
